gamechapandbertiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Howiter1/A new bally idea for a poll I say!
Should there be a GameChap and Bertie: The Movie featuring the two chaps themselves I say? My idea for a possible plot: GameChap gets tired for Bertie's antics over and over again. After his house he finally snaps at Bertie, causing Bertie to leave. At the same time however, Herobrine had plotted a new idea with none other than... COUNT CADBURY I SAY!! Here, we learn that Herobrine is actually a subordinante of Count Cadbury all this time to destroy GameChap. Meanwhille, Bertie ends up in the Canyon Village in the newly built Village Tavern. He then meets a Testificate by the name of Jim, who turns out to be a relative of Uncle Bob. He then tells Bertie it was not his fault, and cheers him up. Later, GameChap is seen with a new house as same as the old one, however, it seems that this time, it exploded again, and a dark-Bertie-like figure appeared. He first thinks it was Bertie back to meddle with his affairs again, but it seems that it's Dark Bertie, who appeared to harrass GameChap. He makes a deal with Dark Bertie, and Dark Bertie does the opposite of the TNT antic, and reconstructs his house out of Gold and Diamond, making it 5x stronger. However, it's unaware that he is working for Count Cadbury, and infact, Dark Bertie's name is "Count Bernicus" Sometime later, Dark Bertie revealed his true intents, and made GameChap ending up in the Canyon Village. By this time though, Bertie had learned to adapt with the villagers, taught them many things, how to explode things. GameChap who appeared with Anna, his lovely wife, found Bertie and deeply appoligized greatly, and asked if he can help defeat Count Cadbury. Bertie happily agreed and was so happy to see that GameChap accepted him as his friend again. Mr. Mayor agreed to help them out on their journey, but Mr. Mayor suggested that they visit The Pharaoh for advice on how to defeat the Count. The Pharaoh, who is his usual gloomy self, says "Whooooo dareeess enteres the Pharaoh's toooooooomb?" Bertie, Anna and GameChap tell the entire story with Mr. Mayor backing them up. The Pharaoh eventually agrees to lend his assistance, and helps them to find the Count's Mansion. Soon enough, they find the Count's mansion, and there is where the final battle between GameChap, Bertie, Anna, Mr. Mayor and the Pharaoh vs Count Cadbury and Count Bernicus. There, loads of crap happens, until suddenly, Anna uses Bertie's old tactic, and tries to remember the rules of BertieCraft after seeing a lever. She flicks it like how Bertie would, and then, plants TNT off screen, whille GameChap and Bertie face off against Cadbury and Bernicus. Mr. Mayor, not knowing how to fight, kicks off a block and the summoned skeletons that Cadbury had summoned died. Then suddenly, Anna comes to Bertie saying "I SET THE TNT!!!" Bertie, who was shocked at Anna, quickly told everyone to run, but it turned out to be a nuke... which is from the PvP modifcation and after a duo "Uh oh", boom! It then ends when GameChap and Bertie are his house celebrating with the others, with Mister Mayor, Granny, The Pharaoh, Anna and the villagers from the Canyon and the Desert Village... All ending with a TNT explosion of GameChap's house. It then ends with a "Thank you very much for watching fellows and we look forward to seeing you in our next exciting outing, what a good bally movie ol' chap! Until then!" Then, "Oh I think we're going to be hitting to Hollywood with this!" That's all I have of my idea chaps! Post yours below, and possibly, a new poll asking if the Chaps wants a poll for a possible movie I say! Thank you very much for reading fellows and we look forward to seeing you in our next exciting outing. Until thennnnnnnnnnnnnnn! ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 05:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts